


Jiuniang's family

by MusicRose



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicRose/pseuds/MusicRose
Summary: Yellow Wine finds a small and hurt Food Soul in the woods. Fluff and angst comes into his team's lives as they try to take care of her.





	1. Yellow Wine to the rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first real work of fanfiction and I just love the game so I wanted to write something. I had a nice enough person to help me proofread, but please if there is anything I can really improve on please do tell! I am not a native English speaker so my wording or spelling might be wierd.  
> So, enjoy!

“Just leave it to me!” echoed through the forest and the sound of loud slashing was heard.

Screams of agony left the Fallen Angel’s mouth and soon disappeared, being defeated by the team.

 

“You were horrible! We could have died!” A man yelled, his hair was as red as his face that showed anger.

“I did nothing of the sorts you ignorant swine! I was simply doing what made us win, pulling more than just my weight.” smirked a pale-faced boy back at his teammate.

“Are you calling me dead weight?!”

“Calling you dead weight is an insult to Yellow, he at least gets some hits in while you dawdle and try to do Ginger’s job.” he hissed at him.

“Who are you calling dead weight you blood sucking monkey?!” yelled out Yellow, his hair had been pulled out of his casual ponytail and he was covered in injures.

“Well you kind of are...Why should I lie? Especially in the presence of a lady?”

“Call me a lady one more time and my sword will be the next on your throat.” Hissed the small girl, her long blonde hair in a beautiful braid that trailed behind her.

It was a miracle how she kept it clean and neat even after battles and being injured to near death.

All eyes were on Red, and all were glares obviously wishing him a long and painful death.

 

Yellow decided to let the group go on ahead, to try and calm down. Red regularly grated on his nerves and he needed a bit time to calm down. He wandered the forest a bit, they had been living here for a long while. Well until one of them was summoned to serve a Master Attendant. He hadn’t been summoned in a long while and it was a bit frustrating.

Was he not good enough? Did they tell the other Attendants about his be-No no! How silly thoughts! They were probably just waiting so they didn’t waste his time on unimportant Fallen Angels. Yes! That was it!

He got the spring back in his step, as he had calmed down a bit. He stopped by one of the endlessly flowing rivers and looked at himself. His cloak had even more holes than before, his hair was frizzled and a black substance had put an ugly stain on his clothes.

    “Stupid Angels.” he mumbled to himself, as he washed his hands and arms in the river. The black substance took some time but was eventually gone from his skin.

He let a sigh leave his lips, his body relaxing. Black Tea will be angry again probably, for making Milk work extra, since there was no healer on the team. And Sake only knew combat based magic; sometimes Yellow wondered why they let him stay with them. He couldn’t heal, he could barely cook or clean. The only thing he cared about was his alcohol.

“H-Help!” a quiet voice yelled out.

His head snapped up, away from the water. He blinked, did he really hear that or has Red pushed him over the line so much that he was hearing voices?

Soon, another quiet cry was heard, who could it be out here in the middle of nowhere?

He got up and started running, grabbing the cleaver that hung off his back. What he found, surprised him. Another Food Soul, it was cowering behind a rock and crying. A Rabbert was attacking it, as the little Food Soul was running around the rock to try and avoid it. Using it as a weak shield. Sweet Rice was flying around and hitting the Rabbert, which didn’t seem to care about the attacks that were hitting it.

Once quick slice with his cleaver and the Rabbert had disappeared into a poof of black smoke. He approached the shaking Food Soul. It was seriously wounded and bleeding from many places, it seemed like it was barely hanging on to it’s life.

“Don’t hurt me!” Yelled the small Soul, the voice was now more clear. It sounded like a small, fragile girl.

    “Why would I hurt you? It would be beneath me to attack such a weak thing.”

The little girl whimpered and didn’t seem reassured not one bit. Her lightly coloured coat was soaked in blood and black goo, looking more black than white. She seemed like all of her Freshness had been sucked out and she was barely standing on her two legs.

    “Please...Please go away. I don’t wanna be toyed with anymore!” she cried out, tears streaming down the Soul’s small and young face.

    “I just want to-” before he could finish his sentence, the girl collapsed. Her coat that wasn’t being held by her anymore slowly opened to reveal a massive gash across her chest.

    “Oh no…” he mumbled, shocked by the scene. Sure he had seen Food Soul’s die, but such a small thing, that looked like a child no less?! Not like Gingerbread who seemed like a child but was closer to a teenager, but a real little kid. Before he could think of anything else to keep him standing there and watch the girl die, he grabbed the limp body and started running. He ran as fast as he could to reach the healer’s home, yelling at the top of his lungs.

 

 

“What is all the fuss about?” groaned Gingerbread from the bed. She was getting healed by Milk, while Black Tea had her guns aimed at Steak and Red Wine. They had started another fight and she was fed up with them.

Black Tea looked away from the bickering duo and headed outside to see what was going on. She gasped, her dark eyes wide.

In ran Yellow Wine, carrying something in his arms. Milk looked away from Ginger and blinked a few times, as if experiencing surprise.

“You three, out,” said Tea, her voice sharp like a knife.

“Why should we? Shouldn’t we see what Yellow here has in his arms?” asked Red, not seeming to realize or care that Tea wasn’t suggesting that they leave. Ginger and Steak were already slowly leaving, not wishing to anger the woman

“I will not repeat myself,” she hissed and aimed both of her guns at him.

Wine gulped and quickly followed his teammates.

    “Let me see them, please.” spoke Milk, in her monotone voice. Yellow nodded, he was trying not to shake and put the small Soul on the bed that Ginger had been on a few moments ago.

She stood by the bed, floating a bit from the ground. Her hands were moving across the wounds, a white substance filling them. The wounds were being slowly sealed, Yellow watched. He didn’t know if he should be afraid for the Soul and stay or follow his teammates.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly looked up.

    “Yellow, I think we should let Milk do her duties for now. Follow me.”

He nodded without hesitation and followed her outside the room.

She sat him down in the kitchen and started looking for something.

Yellow was shaking, barely keeping himself from gasping for air. He felt like his lungs were being crushed and he had a giant knot in his stomach.

He heard a clink and a potion was set on the table. It was the most basic one in a berry jar.

    “I am fine…” he muttered, not even being able to make himself try and drink it.

    “I doubt that. Everything on you is falling apart.” she said, crossing her arms.

    “Tea, I will be-”

    “Drink it.” she said with a firm tone.

He made a face of disgust, before reaching for the potion and downing it. It didn’t taste as half as good as his wine.

A silence fell on them, a tense silence. The dripping of the faucet was the loudest thing in the room. Yellow started to fidget with his hands, pulling on his cloak pretending to be examining it. Or pulled on his hair nervously. Tea held a stoic face, showing no emotions. She was leaning against the counter, looking at the ground. Her hat was hiding her eyes, her arms were crossed.

 

After what seemed to be an eternity Milk finally appeared. She showed signs of exhaustion and slowly came into the room. Yellow was up immediately and opened his mouth to ask how the girl was doing. Milk raised her hand to silence him.

    “Do not worry. She will be fine, she just needs rest. I am sorry, but I need it as well.” she spoke softly and slowly. She floated out of the room, seeming to hug herself.

    “Do you think she will be alright?”

    “Milk has dealt with worse, the Soul will be fine.”

    “What is worse than a giant gash across the chest and nearly dead?!” He started to raise his voice, but was silenced by her glare.

    “Food Souls without limbs, those on the brink of becoming Fallen, Food Souls without faces or-”

    “Alright I get it.” he said, not wanting to hear more. The images that appeared in his head made him want to puke. He quickly got up.

    “And where are you going?” she asked, looking up.

    “I am going to check the child.”

    “Did you listen to Milk? She needs rest.”

    “Yes, but I just-”

    “I do not trust you with the child alone, especially in their state.” She said, she didn’t really trust him. Sure, he was more stable than Red and Steak but that wasn’t saying much.

    “I can’t just sit around! Who do you think I am? You?”

She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples.

    “Tea, I will not sit and do nothing! I want to be by the kid! Let me go to her.”

    “And why do you wish to do that Yellow Wine?”

    “I...I just..” it was a good question. Why did he want to be by her? It was just another Soul. He never sat by Ginger or Steak or Red Wine as they were resting and nobody ever sat and waited with him. But a feeling was rising in his chest, wanting to see and if she was alright. If she would be fine.

The confusion and inner turmoil was obvious on his face, Tea was watching quietly.

She had never really seen him react like this and was surprised that he could even have such thoughts. He had always been rash like all the others, not really caring or thinking.

    “Go for a walk. It will clear your mind and Milk should be rested enough to help you.” she suggested, feeling a pity of sorts for him.

    “Sure.” he mumbled, leaving the humble house. He needed to distract himself. His head was aching, a knot in his stomach and his legs heavy as lead. He decided to sit down beneath the mighty tree that grew there. A gentle breeze brushed against his skin and soon he was asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I wanted to experiment with some perspective jumping, so whenever you see this: --------------  
> it means the perspective has shifted to another character! If you have any complaints or problems, just leave a comment and I will try my best to fix it. Thank you!

He woke up with a gasp, shivering. The sun was starting to set and the wind had gotten harsher, wind was picking up. He headed back to the house that he had left a few hours ago.

Inside was Tea and Milk having dinner, Milk with a gentle blush on her cheeks. He seemed to have interrupted something since Black Tea looked rather pissed off.

“Great timing.” she mumbled, letting go of Milk’s hand.

“Blame the wind! I did nothing wrong.” he scoffed.

“You two, calm down.” spoke the familiar soft voice. “You wish to see Jiuniang correct?”

“Jiuniang?” he asked, a bit confused.

“That is her name, have you never seen them? Many Attendants that I used to be with had them. Especially for deliveries and restaurant duty. I think one of my earliest ones even had one on a team.”

“They made a child fight?!” he started to raise his voice again, disgust obvious in it.

“Well yes. They are immortal Food Souls like any of us. It is the same as if Gingerbread fights. She looks like a child, but you don’t seem to mind her fighting.” she said, slightly tilting her head as if confused by his logic.

She...had a point and it made him angry. 

“No, I didn't mean it like that. In fact, I... darn it! How can you not know what I meant _?! _ "  he hissed at Milk. 

Black Tea was quickly up. 

“If you have a problem with yourself, do not blame Milk. If you can’t phrase your thoughts you should open a book, if you can even read.” Tea told him, stepping in-between him and Milk. She stared into his eyes, even if she was shorter  than him this woman scared the living hell out of him.

He put his hands up, trying to show that he wanted peace.

“Whoa! I’m sorry!” he squeaked, angry at himself that he let such a sound out. But it was Black Tea. Her and Gingerbread were the scariest people he knew, it was like poking a bear with a stick. You will be mauled and left dead.

She narrowed her eyes and stepped away, Milk shrugged.

“It is quite alright Yellow. Many Food souls have trouble expressing themselves.”

He knew she was lying, but at least she was trying to be nice.

“She was still sleeping a few minutes ago. Why don’t we bring her some dinner?” she suggested, going over to the stove and preparing a fresh plate of tomato and eggs. 

She handed the warm plate to him and led him to the room.

There the little Soul was still sleeping, shivering. Her coat was on the table next to the bed, clean and folded. On her feet she had ballet shoes with pom poms and a dress that was the darkest thing on her. It was a gentle pink and almost white at the bottom and of it. Her skin was pale like Milk’s, but seemed even lighter somehow.

 

The small girl opened her eyes with a groan and shivered. She hugged herself and seemed to be frantically  looking for something. She glanced at the window as if thinking, but quickly put her attention back at Milk and Yellow Wine-

 

Yellow opened his mouth to try and calm her, but before he could speak Milk summoned a giant baby bottle and had it go into his mouth. Sure he needed healing it could have just been spilled on him, but she knew that he would somehow make the girl even more stressed and afraid of them. Her first instinct was to shut him up and get him out of here as soon as possible.

She ‘gently’ pushed him out of the room, she didn’t anticipate for Jiuniang to wake up. Her main objective is to keep others safe and well, and this would cause the small Soul much stress if Yellow said something rash. She caught the plate that had been sent flying and put it down on the table next to the coat.

 

Jinuniang looked annoyed and was glaring at Milk. Her gaze drifted back at the coat, her thoughful expression returning.

 

Milk watched as the small girl’s features were changing expressions every few moments, from thoughtfulness to anger and despair. As if she couldn’t choose what to feel.

She noticed how Jiuniang’s eyes were constantly drawn to the coat. She picked it up and put it on the bed, floating to the opposite of the room. She put her hands up, as if to show that she was unarmed and won’t do anything. She noticed the suspicion on her features and turned around and even stopped floating, the sound of her heels hitting the ground.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

What...What was the woman doing? Why was she touching her coat?!

Jiuniang narrowed her eyes once it was on the bed and she was in the other corner. She didn’t want to move and give her a chance to attack. Once she was turned around, she had more confidence. She summoned some Sweet Rice to use as weapons if she tried to attack. She quickly grabbed her coat and scrambled. This was her chance!

She had some Sweet Rice bash against the window...But nothing happened. Not even a scratch!

  
  


Milk was startled and turned around.

“The glass is reinforced.” she explained, watching her start to cower in fear again. 

“I...J-Just let me go!” she cried, pulling her coat closer.

“It is late and you will probably be hurt in the forest. I recommend you stay here until morning.”

“But I-I...I want to go home!” she cried out, her eyes filling with tears. Her courage was leaving her by every second that passed.

She was going to die here won’t she? They will probably use or kill her for fun. This Soul was probably more dangerous than the forest or the Angels. She was big and obviously knew magic.

Her legs buckled, as she was sobbing. She was trying to hide herself in the coat. She felt...Alone. Why did nobody stay with her?! What was wrong with her? Why did she let herself be such a toy! A doll for them! And here she was sobbing in front of her enemy, what would Shrimp say? Wait, why did she care? She left her! Like everybody did! Like they always did. She should have let that Rabbert kill her, it would have been a less horrible fate.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Milk watched the small Soul cry, obviously wanting to disappear. She let out a sigh, she was used to Food Souls crying but that didn’t make it any less awkward or painful to watch.. She knew that hugging the Soul would probably stress her even more, but she shouldn’t leave her alone. She couldn’t exactly ask Tea for advice, she was probably the last person she would ask for advice on how to take care of a crying child.

“We do not wish to hurt you.” she spoke, trying to put more emotion into her voice. It was rather hard, but she didn’t want to come off as cold and monotone as she actually was.

“I am not familiar with you, but I want to try my best to help you. I won’t hurt you..I can’t. I am a Healer.” she explained to the little one. Sure she has fought with simple weapons like sticks or furniture, but this was information that was not currently needed.

“Lies!” she cried out, her voice cracking.

“I do not wish to hurt you. I am telling the truth. Was the coat washed alright?” it was bugging her because she wasn’t sure how the Soul cleaned it. She decided to do it by hand, it took it a few hours but it was spotless.

“Stop— stop changing the — the subject! I won’t fall— I won’t fall for your— your tricks!” she raised her voice again.

Jiuniang reminded Milk of Yellow Wine, both liked to yell. She only raised her voice if they were doing something stupid.

“Well alright...If you do not wish me here I shall leave. There is some fresh food on the table, you can leave whenever you want. I just believe you should wait until morning if you wish to leave so soon. But if you can stick around, you still need some more healing and hopefully help you get your breathing back to normal. The gash was really deep and you may have breathing problems.” she said, her voice slightly trickling in worry.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Why was this one so stubborn?! She just wanted to leave!   
She listened to her spiel, but didn’t believe a second of it. Not until she felt really heavy. Like her lungs were forcing her down.

She started coughing, black goo staying on her hand. She felt weird. Everything was spinning and she felt cold hands around her that put her to bed.

“It seems that it has gotten into your lungs.” said the woman with long white hair.

She wanted to push her away, but...Did she actually mean well? She could have easily been killed. 

For now she pushed away the thoughts screaming that they were pampering her until she was ready to be killed.

“Rest little one. How is your breathing?”

“...Heavy.” she mumbled.

She showed Jiuniang some simple breathing exercises, seeing that she at least wasn’t running anymore.

She picked up the somewhat warm plate and had her eat a few bites.

“There. Sleep. In the morning I will check on you and if you feel well enough you can leave. I won’t stop you.” she said and got up.

“Good night.” she said, floating to the door.

Jiuniang remained silent, turning away from the figure. Not uttering a single thing. It was going to be a long and rough night.

 

\--------------------------------------------

Milk was extremely worried for the Soul, but only time could tell if she would be well.

She floated into the kitchen where Yellow was sulking and Black Tea was sipping some water. 

“You alright?”

“Yes I am fine.” she went over and kissed Tea’s cheek.

She turned to Yellow. 

“I apologize but you would have probably upset the girl further.”

“I just wanted to talk to her!” he was obviously angry at Milk.

“And you would have gotten upset like you did right now. Please, head home. Me and Black Tea want to rest. Jiuniang will need much healing.”

He huffed, but nodded and left.

 

Milk turned to Black Tea and hugged her.

“Hey, hey. What happend?” Black Tea asked, worried for her.

“...Just another rowdy patient.” she said with a cold chuckle.

Black Tea held her tightly. “Let’s go to bed.” she muttered. Milk did not disagree and floated with her to their bedroom.


End file.
